Dragon Ball Millennium
by Geroar
Summary: The story of Goku and the Z Warriors is over, the year is after 1000 and the alliance of humans, saiyans and namekians have been at war with the ressurected empire. Empress Ica, a descendent of Frieza is fixed on the alliances destruction. The saiyans have grown in number of the decades but the secret to becoming a super saiyan has been lost in the ages. One saiyan will end the war
1. DBM01 Introduction and History!

**Dragon ball Millennium**

 _ **Chapter 1: Introduction and history!**_

The history of the dragon ball universe is long and eventful. I don't want to bore you with the details so if you want a background on everything it has or had to offer, google "dragon ball wiki timeline". But I guess the story we all loved as children and still love to this very day begins during Age 737.

In the year of Age 737 Chi-Chi, Goku/Kakarot, and Broly are born. Kakarot is sent to earth where he is found by Gohan and given the name Goku and Frieza destroys planet Vegeta.

From here on Goku is raised by his "Grandpa" Gohan and eventually starts his journey to find the seven dragon balls with Bulma. The story of Dragon ball unfolds and in the end he marries Chi-Chi who gives birth to their son Gohan who is named after the man who raised Goku.

Goku's brother Raditz arrives on earth signaling the beginning of Dragon ball Z. Goku dies fighting his brother. Trains under king kai and is wished back to life only to fight against Prince Vegeta and Nappa. Two saiyans who survived the destruction of their home world.

Nappa is killed by Vegeta, Vegeta is beaten by Goku, the Z warriors go to planet Namek to resurrect their fallen comrades with the dragon balls. Goku unlocks a legendary transformation known as a super saiyan during his fight against Frieza.

Frieza is defeated but returns to earth after his body is repaired by the best doctors and scientists in the universe. Frieza arrives on earth with his father, King Cold. They are both defeated by a saiyan warrior from the future named Trunks who is later to be revealed to be the offspring of Vegeta and Bulma. Trunks warns Goku about two androids that will appear in a couple of years and kill everyone.

The android saga begins and they all train for the next couple of years to become stronger. Goku falls ill with a heart virus that Trunks had warned him about would kill him. Vegeta shows up revealing that he is now a super saiyan as well.

Eventually they meet Cell who is later revealed to have traveled back in time as well, after killing Trunks and stealing the time machine. Krillin and Trunks go to Gero's hidden laboratory and destroy the fetus version of Cell in the current time line to prevent him from ever growing to his full adult form.

Cell is able to absorb Android #17 and #18 and reaches his perfect form. The cell games begin, introducing Hercule Satan. Cell is defeated by Gohan after he unlocks Super Saiyan 2. Goku however has died and remains dead for the next couple of years.

Gohan grows up together with his younger brother Goten and goes to school where he meets Videl Satan, the daughter of Hercule Satan. A new enemy threatens earth in the form of Majin Buu. Buu splits into a good and evil version of himself and the evil one goes through several changes until he is returned to his original form which has been dubbed Kid Buu.

A lot of things happen, People die, planets are destroyed, people come back to life. But eventually Kid Buu is destroyed by Goku using the spirit bomb.

From here on out the history is slightly unclear.

Because of the recently made Dragon Ball Super series and the previously made Dragon Ball GT series which take pace after the Dragon Ball Super series. I'm not sure how to explain the rest of the history.

Fortunately that isn't important for the story that I want to share with you.

We end our history lesson of the Dragon Ball Z series on Age 774, May 8. When Goku defeats Kid Buu with the spirit bomb. And they restore their happy lives on earth.

What is important is what happened afterwards. Sometime after Age 774 our heroes grow old over time, they gain families, have children and die of old age. This keeps going on for several generations of saiyans.

In the beginning Goku was the only Saiyan on earth, later Gohan became the second although half-blooded saiyan. Vegeta became the third saiyan on earth and the second full-blooded one. Trunks and Goten were born and there were now 5 saiyans living on earth. When Pan, the child of Gohan and Videl was born that number would increase to 6 and eventually 7 when Bra the daughter of Vegeta and Bulma was born.

(Bra doesn't seem to appear in the Dragon Ball Super series but I've added her in this history)

The Saiyans were rebuilding their species on earth. And steadily their numbers grew until the Age 840 arrived in which they first publicly announced their existence to the humans of earth. A lot of fuss was made around the knowledge that aliens had been living amongst them for so long, and history was made when after a lot of talking and discussing, the humans of planet earth welcomed the saiyans on their planet allowing them to call it home.

Unfortunately those peaceful days didn't last forever, because in the year of Age 955 planet earth was suddenly attacked by an invading army from space. While the saiyans had been living peaceful lives on earth, focusing on increasing their numbers instead of their training. In the vastness of space a species of beings continued to exist to this very day. Even after the deaths of Frieza, King Cold and Cooler, who were the strongest of their species at the time, they weren't the only ones left.

There were still those that survived and swore vengeance upon the earth and from the shadows they rebuild the empire that King Cold and his two children once ruled. Hundreds of planets and different species now bowed down to these superior beings. And as their empire grew so did their strength until a new child was born who's power eventually rivaled and surpassed that of both Frieza, King Cold and even Cooler.

Her name was Ica. (pronounced as ice but with an a at the end) Because of her power she would eventually become the supreme ruler of the empire. Her family referred to her as lady Ica and her subjects would address her as Empress Ica. And so it came to be when Ica's empire become the most feared power in the universe that she ordered an invasion fleet to attack planet earth and eradicate all of its inhabitants, saiyans and humans alike.

The only thing that prevented the destruction of earth was a warning sent by the Namekian people who after all those years felt that they had a debt to repay because of the kindness that the Z warriors had shown them all those years ago that allowed for their survival.

The people of earth received the warning several weeks before the invasion and were able to prepare. When it came to technology humanity had advanced a lot over these decades, but not enough.

At first the invasion seemed to be a success. Heavy bombings from the planet's orbit killed most of the population. But when the ships landed on the planet's surface they were met with heavy resistance. Unlike most species humanity didn't run and scream for their lives. Instead they took up arms and fought against the invaders tooth and nail. The fact that amongst the humans, there were a lot more saiyans than their previous intelligence suggested came as a huge shock.

With the help of the Saiyans the humans of earth were able to organize a counter attack on a grand scale. The invading forces were eradicated leaving behind their ships and technology.

Earth rebuilt and created an official military consisting of both humans and saiyans alike. In fact all saiyans were now required to serve in the military because of their ability to use energy attacks at birth and their inhuman strength.

humans like Krillin, Yamcha and Tien had also continued to exist throughout the decades and the government decided that humanity needed to become stronger if they were to survive this war. An order was given for all those who had the potential and the will to reach such power were to be trained. And soon a large number of humans were capable of using energy attacks and some where even able to use the Kamehameha or the Dodon-ray(Tien's attack turtle and crane school techniques) these humans also learned how to fly.

For those humans that didn't have the aptitude for intense training, there was the possibility of becoming a pilot to a fighting robot.

When the humans investigated the space ships that had still been intact they had discovered technology that opened up their understanding of new types of science and physics. These discoveries slingshotted humanities technological evolution to new heights. Allowing them to build space ships and weapons running on a new kind of energy that didn't pollute their environment.

After 10 years humanity had rebuilt and evolved into a species capable of space travel and space combat. While their technology started out based on that of the Ica empire, humanity had taken it into a different direction and made it their own. Humanity was now a force to be reckoned with in the galaxy.

Empress Ica who had been on the other side of the galaxy when she heard of her army's failed invasion became furious and gave the order for a new fleet to be assembled. It took the empire 10 years to replace all the ships and men that they had lost. But they had regained their former strength and Lady Ica led the invasion in person.

However, during those 10 years they had discovered that the Namekians had warned the earth of their invasion so Lady Ica ordered them to be destroyed.

Earth's fleet came to Namek's aid and the two forces clashed above the planet's atmosphere. When it became obvious that this was a battle that they couldn't win, the humans ordered several transport ships to the planet surface to extract the surviving Namekians. The battle was hard fought, in space battle-ships fired large energy beams at those of the other side. At the same time FS pilots (Figther Suits = robots) were flying around their battle ships, shooting at the empire's forces, equipped with oxygen masks, that were trying to get inside of the shields to damage the battle ships directly. The FS pilots were divided into squadrons, some squadrons on defense, others on offence and the rest on extraction.

The saiyans amongst the earth's forces had been given special suits that allowed them to fly around in space without the need of an FS. The suit allowed energy to escape from within but doesn't allow any air to escape. Most saiyans were fighting on the planet's surface but a few had been deployed to fight in space. They would often accompany the attacking FS squadrons and prevent any enemy forces from damaging their Fighter Suits. While the F Suits were equipped with strong energy rifles/pistols that could do a lot of damage to the enemy ships, the F Suits weren't fast or agile enough to dodge or withstand the attacks from the empires forces.

These soldiers would sneak up on the FS pilots from behind and latch onto the FS itself, they would then punch or fire energy attacks at them until they exploded, causing the pilot to die. The Standard FS was three times bigger than a normal human being. And were equipped with anti-infantry rifles or anti-armor rifles. The anti-infantry rifles could either fire on full automatic to fire into a clustered group of enemies or on single fire when the enemy was spread out.

The eventually came for the earth's forces to retreat with the Namekian survivors safely extracted. The Empire occupied the Planet Namek while the earth's forces retreated back to earth where an alliance was made between the Humans and the Namekians. The Namekians fought side by side with the humans in every battle from that point on. In return their people were allowed to live on earth until they could reclaim their home planet.

With the help of the Namekians who were stronger than most humans but weaker than the more experienced saiyans, the Earth/Namek forces pushed the Empire back and claimed several planets for their own.

The empire still occupied more than 5/6 of the galaxy but the Alliance(Humans/Saiyans/Namekians) now had colonies on 23 different planets. We are now currently in the Age 1000. 1000 years or a single millennium. It I now, Age 1000 that our story can begin, the beginning of Dragon Ball Millennium!

I hope to see you all next time when the main protagonist is born!

 _ **End chapter 1: Introduction and history!**_

Leave a review, follow and favorite!

This was an idea that I had some time ago but I still had a lot of other unfinished stories, which are still unfinished. But I had a day off today and I thought to myself… why not get the introduction and history over with? You know give the readers an appetizer that will leave them hungry for more and drooling from the mouth.

So that is what I decided to do.


	2. DBM02 Birth of a Saiyan warrior!

**Dragon ball Millennium**

 _ **Chapter 2: Birth of a Saiyan Warrior!**_

 _Planet Risu(alliance control)/Age 1000._

Risu… a planet under control of the galactic alliance and at the very edge of their territory. For those who can't remember, the galactic alliance consists of the Humans from earth, the Saiyans –originally from planet Vegeta- who repopulated on earth, and the Namekians from planet Namek.

When the alliance first colonized on planet Risu it was a barren. While capable of sustaining life, most of the planet's surface consisted of deserts and rocky landscapes. A few jungles here and there as well as large lakes of water.

One of the few lifeforms on the planet were large mammals named "Lonki" that live together as a herd. These "Lonki" would constantly travel from jungles, where they would eat their fill of leaves, to lakes where they would drink. Vast, empty deserts connected the jungles and lakes together. Forcing the Lonki to travel long distances to reach their destinations.

The Lonki were large and strange animals. Imagine a rhinoceros without the horn and with a thick leathery skin on the right side of their body and a hard, spiky armor covering the left side of their body. The hard, spiky side was similar to a turtle shell with the exception that the surface wasn't flat, but spiky instead. If the Lonki spotted a predator the entire herd would start running clockwise in circles. This allowed them to keep their dangerous spikes aimed towards the predators while the females and calves stayed safe inside the protective circle.

Male Lonki would often fight one another to attract females, mark territory or to become the leader of the herd. This fight was similar to how medieval knights used to joust. A male would challenge another by making eye contact, snorting his nose and stomping his feet on the ground. When the challenge is accepted by returned snorting and stomping, the females have already fled to a safer distance. The two males proceed to create some distance between each other if necessary, before they start charging at each other. They never clash head on, instead they scrape their left, spiky sides against each other. They continue to do this until one of the two gives up or breaks their armor. During these clashes spikes can become blunt, brittle or even break off and while the shell is meant for protecting there are still blood veins running through them. If a male is injured to the point where his shell is no longer a threat to predators, he is chased out of the herd and left to be killed and eaten by predators.

Another lifeform was a monkey like creature, that had scales instead of fur. These reptilian primates lived in the jungles of Risu, high up in the trees and are called Mati(a single Matu, many Mati). There was only three kinds of predator on Risu.

The first was a giant reptilian bird with bat-like wings. When the alliance sent their first scouting party to check out the planet, those in the scouting party dubbed the winged creatures as Risu dragons.

(Risu dragons look similar to the Ikran from Avatar. If you don't know what an Ikran is: it's the flying creature in the movie, duh!)

The second predator species are the natural enemy to the Lonki. They are smaller than the Lonki but they hunt in packs. They resemble lions and tigers, however, they can camouflage themselves to fit into their surroundings. Using their camouflage abilities they slowly creep up on the herds of Lonki from the right flank. Working together they attack a single prey, surrounding it and attacking its vulnerable right side. These camouflaged lions were given the name of Krygers.

The last predator lives inside the lakes of Risu. They are called Nessex and they basically look like the loch ness monster with a crocodile head and feet. Planting its claws into the bottom of the lake near the edge, they raise their long necks out of the water and bite down on one of the drinking Lonki before dragging and drowning it in the lake. The Nessex were by far the largest of the creatures on the planet's surface.

The Lonki and the Mati are only two, but there are several other non-predator species on the planet that I'm not going to mention.

This was how the planet looked like before the galactic alliance colonized it. After the alliance started building there wasn't a lot that changed for the planet. The people of the alliance didn't want to interfere with the natural order of things too much so they built their cities and military installations mostly in the sturdier rock deserts, but not directly on the migration paths of the Lonki. Around and in the cities, new plant-life started to grow. Either to make things look prettier or to provide food. A single military installation was built in the center of the largest jungle on the planet.

 _Planet Risu/military installation/gravity room._

Inside this military installation, a variety of humans were hard at work, doing their jobs. There were officers dressed in uniform to scientist wearing lab-coats. Mechanics, engineers, soldiers, doctors and nurses, pilots and plenty more to keep the installation up and running.

The person we are looking for however isn't a human. In one of the gravity-training rooms of the facility, a Saiyan warrior is training at 90 times earth's normal gravity. The training room was cube shaped and was 15x15x15. On one side was a one way window behind which several people were monitoring the Saiyan's training.

"Astounding… 90 times earth's gravity and he's moving about as if it doesn't even bother him." one said.

"None of the other Saiyans has reached such a level of power before… he has to be the strongest fighter the alliance has!" another said.

"Obviously! It's no wonder they sent him here to the front lines of the war. Risu is the most logical place the empire will strike next and with him on our side nothing can stop us!" a third agreed.

The three observers had come from the alliance home world to inspect the Risu outpost and its forces. A fourth, younger man was sitting in front of them, behind the machinery that regulated the training room. The young man was assigned as the personal monitoring agent to the saiyan warrior inside the gravity room. And both the man and the Saiyan had been given orders by their superiors to give the inspectors a demonstration to remember.

The young man leaned forward towards a microphone and pushed a button on the control panel, activating the communications inside the gravity room.

"Vaathra, can you hear me?" the young man asked.

The saiyan warrior now known as Vaathra turned towards the window. Inside the observation booth they could hear the Saiyan's voice coming through the speakers, saying "Yes Michael, I can hear you just fine." The saiyan's voice was deep and rough. Many scars adorned his body, including his face. His hair spiked outward and reached down to the middle of his back. One of the scars ran across the right side of his face cutting through the eye. Said right eye was milky white signifying it could no longer see.

All in all Vaathra looked dangerous, his expression being 100% serious, an expression you'd find on a war veteran. If you'd meet him on the street you would not want to make him angry. Vaathra was a true saiyan warrior, he had fought and bled for the alliance. He wasn't born with extraordinary strength, no! Vaathra had become as strong as he was now by training and fighting, he had to struggle to survive and he pushed himself to his limit constantly.

"Okay good, I'm ready to start the training session on my end, so if you're ready just give me to go ahead and we'll get this started. Whenever you're ready." Michael informed Vaathra over the speakers.

"Let's do this!" Vaathra yelled as he got into a fighting stance.

Michael nodded and started pushing buttons on the control panel in front of him.

Inside the gravity room panels started raising to reveal laser-turrets that started firing at Vaathra. Other panels swung open to reveal holes from which small floating spheres came out of, these spheres started firing at the saiyan as well. Several panels opened up together to form an opening in the wall, from this opening red colored saibamen appeared. The red saibamen were 3 times stronger than the regular green ones and there were 25 of them.

The inspectors watched as Vaathra dodged and weaved through the laser fire while fighting saibamen attacking him. The entire training session lasted for about 18 minutes and it ended with an exhausted Vaathra and a bunch of happy inspectors.

The inspectors left the observation room to move on to the next stop on their inspection. The door slid closed with a mechanical click and Michael reached for the microphone, saying "Great job Vaathra! We've done our part and you've beaten your previous time completing the exercise, congratulations!"

The corner of Vaathra's mouth moved up slightly, the only sign indicating that he was content. Exiting the gravity room, Vaathra stepped into a locker-room. Vaathra took off his training outfit, which had sensors built in to monitor his vitals. Now completely naked, displaying the numerous scars on his body, he reached for a towel inside of the locker. Slinging the towel over his shoulder, Vaathra walked into the showers and started washing away the sweat.

2 minutes later the door to the locker-room opened and a young human woman walked in, wearing a uniform that classified her as an assistant. Assistants worked for people in important positions. They mostly went to fetch items, notify people, or talk to people on behalf of their boss.

The young woman didn't seem very comfortable being there but she had a job to do. Hearing the water coming from the showers she headed in that direction, saying "Hello? I'm looking for the saiyan by the name of Vaathra! Is he here?" she asked.

"Over here." Vaathra's voice sounded from the showers. Arriving at opening in the wall that was the border between the showers and the locker-room, the young woman got a perfect view of Vaathra's naked body and her cheeks turned red at the sight of the saiyan's muscled body. The scars were a bit of a turnoff for her but she knew that the saiyan was a veteran and therefore, scars were inescapable.

"You were looking for me?" Vaathra asked when she didn't immediately speak up.

Being shaken out of her immoral thought process, she looked up at the saiyan's eyes, trying not to look at his "privates" she addressed him "I was asked to find you by my boss, Dr. Benson. He wanted me to notify you that your wife has gone into labor and is ready to give birth." The young assistant informed him as she saluted the man. The doctors on the base were part of the military, and so was she.

"Message received. I'll head over right away." Vaathra said as he turned off the water and started drying himself with the towel. When he retrieved his clothes from his locker the young woman was still standing near the showers only turned towards him. "Is there something else?" he asked.

"Well, not really… but I had a kind of personal question, if you don't mind that is?" the young woman asked. "Ask." He merely replied as he put his shirt on over his head.

"Is it true that you saiyans shower together in here? And I don't mean just the men, but the women and men together?" she asked.

"If we used the gravity room together then we most likely shower together." Vaathra answered.

"Oh… I see." She said "doesn't anyone find that kind of embarrassing? To shower with the opposite sex?" she wanted to know.

"We aren't as sexually orientated as you humans. We enjoy sex as much as humans do, but we were born and live to fight. If I'd have to choose between fighting and sex, then 9 out of 10 I'd choose to fight." Vaathra explained.

"Oh… I see. Thank you for explaining," she said as she bowed her head "and sorry for asking."

"No problem." He said as he moved towards the door, followed by the female assistant.

It was all true, saiyans enjoyed sex as much as humans, but they didn't make a big deal out of it. That was also the reason why pornography didn't appeal to them in the slightest. If a saiyan was horny he/she would have sex with his/her mate or he/she would find someone to mate with.

 _Planet Risu/military installation/hospital wing._

A minute later Vaathra stood before two glass doors, each with a red '+' sign, indicating that the hospital wing lay just behind these doors. While the doors were made of glass they weren't clear, instead they had a more hazy texture. Not allowing anyone to see inside and the fact that the doors, when closed, are completely sound proof, were the main reasons why Vaathra couldn't believe his eyes when he walked through.

Having opened the doors and stepped inside, Vaathra was greeted to the sight of a dozen human nurses and three Namekian healers tending to several severely injured doctors. As Vaathra continued to walk into the waiting area where the doctors were being treated, he got a better look at their injuries.

Most of the injuries were the same, broken arm, hand or wrist. Another kind of injury were burns, obviously someone had attacked these people with an energy blast. Other than those there were some bloody noses and one doctor was missing an eye. At least he presumed the man was missing an eye, seeing as a Namekian healer was treating his right eye socket which was bleeding profoundly and was holding a plastic airtight bag filled with ice and a single eyeball.

"Vaathra." A doctor to his left called out to him. Vaathra walked around the front desk into the hallway which apparently had been evacuated of both personnel and patients.

Further down behind the doctor he could hear monstrous roars and screams coming from a single room. The lights coming out of the doorway were flickering and a blood trail could be seen on the floor like something had dragged its dying prey inside.

The truth was that the trail of blood was made when they dragged an injured doctor to safety.

Vaathra now stood before the doctor who stood in the middle between the two rows of hospital rooms at the front of the hallway, almost like a guardian keeping anyone from trespassing.

The doctor was a middle aged man, with short greying hair and a grey stubble beard. Leaning on a crutch underneath his right arm. "Do you remember me?" the doctor asked, looking up at the saiyan warrior standing in front and towering above him.

Vaathra who had previously been looking inside the hallway towards the door from where the screaming was coming from, now looked at the man in front of him. Vaatrha's eyebrow furrowed for a moment in thought, but then raised in remembrance. "Yeah… doctor Stein, right?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Indeed I am, but please… call me Franken! After all, I'm the one who's been performing the check-ups every single Saturday for the past 9 months. I think we're past the stage where we call each other by our last name." doctor Franken Stein said.

"Very well… Franken… care to explain to me what happened here?" Vaathra wanted to know.

"Her water broke about 4 hours ago and she arrived 20 minutes later. An hour after her arrival she started going into labor. Right now she is going through the early phase of the first stage. She is having minor contractions at irregular intervals. And seeing as this is her first time giving birth she is experiencing pain in ways that she isn't used to. About half an hour ago the pain became too much for her to handle and she started going berserk, attacking the nurses. One of the nurses called for help… that's when things started going bad." Doctor Franken explained as he and Vaathra walked down the hallway towards the room at the end of the hall.

Franken took a deep breath before continuing "When the first doctor arrived to inject her with a sedative to calm her down she started to rage, screaming about protecting her child. The doctor was sent flying out of the room with a few broken ribs. That was the first attempt… several more attempts to calm her down were made, each time more doctors joined to try and over power her, but they were no match for her. I heard she even ripped an arm off of one of the Namekians. After that they called me and I ordered the evacuation and sent someone to retrieve you, I was hoping you would be able to calm her down a bit." Doctor Franken finished as they arrived one meter short of the entrance into the room, the door having been ripped off of its hinges and broken in two.

"I see… I'll go see what I can do. Sorry for the mess, she didn't mean to hurt anyone." Vaathra shrugged embarrassed.

"I understand, she's just…" Franken started.

"Saiyan" they both sighed at the same time.

 _Planet Risu/military installation/hospital wing/room #299._

Vaathra stepped into room 299 the lights above were flashing, sending sparks down to the floor. Two colors of blood painted the tiled floor. Red and purple. The bed was flipped on its side and the mattress and pillow were shredded to pieces. Scorch marks from energy blasts littered the walls and an IV drip was dripping its clear liquid onto the floor, forming an ever increasing puddle.

"Sweetheart?!" Vaathra called out.

"Are you there?!"

"It's me baby!"

"Why don't you come on out and we'll talk about this, okay?!"

*Breaking glass*

Vaathra heard glass breaking in the far left-hand corner of the room and hurried over, pushing the white, blood-stained curtain to the side only to see a broken bottle of anesthetics that had rolled off of the counter and fallen to the floor.

As he frowned, thinking about where his wife could be if she wasn't in this room, the lights in the room flickered again and drew a shadow silhouette against the curtain behind Vaathra. The silhouette slowly raised its arms high above its head, ready to strike.

Before the mysterious attacker could strike, Vaathra sensed their energy and spun around, ready to counter-attack. Vaathra felt the killer intent aimed towards him and acted upon instinct. 'Overpower the aggressor!'

But just when the two would clash the attacker let out a terrifying scream and doubled over in pain, clutching at their waist.

Vaathra, who hadn't expected this, tried to stop himself from attacking but lost his balance and fell into the curtain ripping it off of the ceiling and managed to wrap himself into the blood-stained fabric.

Struggling to get free he used his muscles to rip the confining cloth to pieces. When he turned around he was met with the sight of his wife and mate sitting on the floor on her hands and knees, one of her hands clutching at her swollen belly.

"Mohna!" Vaathra yelled out as he hurried forward and kneeled down beside her. She was clearly in a lot of pain. Tears flowed from her eyes down her cheeks, her long black hair was a mess and she was covered from head to toe in either sweat or blood, both red and purple.

"Mohna, are you alright?! Talk to me sweetheart?!" Vaathra said as reached for her. Before he could lay a hand on her, her fist connected with his face. Vaathra reared back from the attack, but soon recovered.

"STAY AWAY! DON'T TOUCH ME! I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY BABY!" Mohna screamed. After the pain had let up she rose to her feet and continued her attack on him.

Vaathra also got up on his feet and caught both of her arms when they reached out to hit him. Holding her firmly by the wrists she started screaming again, saying "LET GO! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU TOUCH THEM! LET GO OF ME!" Mohna screamed as she tried to pull free.

"Mohna, dear, calm down! It's me! Vaathra! Your husband! Father to your child! Our child! Remember?!" Vaathra said as he shook her lightly. She stopped struggling, "Vaathra?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"Yes, it's me. You're going to be okay. I'm here now." He said as he let go of her wrists, her arms dropping to her sides and her gaze falling to the floor, unwilling to meet his eyes she whispered "It hurts…"

"I know dear." Vaathra said as he took a step forward.

"It hurts SOOO much, and it's…" she sobbed, louder this time.

Vaathra wrapped his arms around her and put her forehead against his chest. He opened his mouth to say something to comfort his wife but, "…"

"… ALL YOUR FAULT!" Mohna shouted at him before punching him in the gut, much harder than the earlier punch to the face. The force of the punch sent him flying up, crashing against the ceiling before falling back down to the floor. An imprint of his body left in the ceiling tiles.

Vaathra struggled for breath as he got up on his hands and knees. In the meantime, Mohna had walked over to his side and delivered an earth shattering kick to his ribs, sending him sliding across the floor before coming to a stop against the wall. "YOU DID THIS TO MEEE! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! THE ONLY REASON I'M SUFFERING RIGHT NOW IS BECAUSE OF YOU!" she shouted at him as she walked over to him and grabbed him by the hair on his head.

She then pulled him up to his feet by his hair and forced him to look her in the eyes. "AND NOW I'M GOING TO REPAY YOU FOR THIS A HUNDRED FOLD!" she said as she cocked her right fist back while holding him up with her left.

Vaathra looked into his wives eyes as she cocked her fist back, preparing to punch his head through the wall. Her eyes had turned into glowing red orbs, promising nothing but pain and suffering. Vaathra coughed up some blood that had piled up inside his lungs when she kicked him in the ribs earlier.

Vaathra raised his arms to block the incoming strike but it never came as Mohna once again clutched at her swollen belly in pain. Vaathra felt Mohna's grip on his hair loosen up before she let go of him and brought her second arm clutching to her belly. Her legs started to shake as the pain became too much to stand and she started to collapse.

Vaathra reached out and caught her before she could completely collapse and fall to the floor.

"I'm sorry you're going through all this baby, and if I could somehow take some of the pain away from you I would, but I can't. Only the doctors can help with the pain, but you have to allow them to help you!" he tried to talk some sense into her.

"NO! they're trying to hurt them! they want to kill our baby!" she cried as she desperately grasped onto his jacket.

"Nonsense, why would they want to hurt our child? They're doctors sweetheart! They're only trying to help!" Vaathra assured her.

"They want to kill my baby because I hurt those nurses when the pain started to get really bad! I didn't mean to hurt those women but the pain was really bad and it was getting more painful every time and then… and then…" Mohna explained as she slowly started crying before finally bursting into tears. "I didn't mean to hurt them… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry!"

"They know that you didn't want to hurt those nurses baby! They're not angry with you they just want to help you Mohna."

"That's not true! They're angry and they want to hurt me and my baby! They ran away and a little while later a man appeared with a needle and tried to hurt me and my baby!" Mohna cried.

Mohna continued to cry, but Vaathra had gone completely quiet.

*sigh*

"Mohna?!" Vaathra asked sternly. "hm?" Mohna looked up at him questioningly.

"Did you attack that doctor because he was carrying a syringe?" Vaathra asked sternly again.

Mohna nodded into his chest before looking up again and said "It was huuuuuge! And he was going to hurt me and the baby with it!"

"Mohna?! You started all this violence just because of your fear of getting a shot?!" Vaathra asked slightly angry.

"But, but, but…" Mohna started to say.

"NO! No buts! I can't believe you attacked and injured all those people just because you're afraid of getting a shot!" Vaathra chastised her.

"Now I'm going to call the doctor, he's going to give you something against the pain, and you are going to behave, understand?!" Vaathra asked.

"Okay, but you won't let them hurt me right? Or the baby?" Mohna asked.

"Of course not!" Vaathra replied. "I'll stay with you the entire time, and if they try to harm either you or our child then I'll blast them into ashes myself!" Vaathra said as he hugged his wife.

"Doctor Franken! You can come in now!" Vaathra called out towards the door.

"Are you sure it's safe? Has she fully calmed down?" a voice called from seemingly far away.

"Yes I'm sure, she's calmed down completely! But she's still hurting so bring something to dull the pain!"

 _Planet Risu/military installation/hospital wing/room #298._

Mohna was relocated to room 298 across the hall and was given an injection against the pain. She almost freaked out again when she saw the needle but Vaathra was able to explain to her that it was necessary for them to dull the pain.

In the end she allowed doctor Franken to make the injection, she had come to trust the man over the course of the last 9 months.

As the pain dulled she was able to relax her muscles to the point where she no longer was as stiff as a board. She was even able to apologize to the nurses whom she had hurt at the beginning of this whole event, well… at least one of the nurses seeing as she was the only one of them that wasn't too frightened to step back into the same room as her.

Several hours went by and the contractions began to come at more regular and shorter intervals. Until she finally gave birth to a beautiful baby boy.

The nurse reached further, extending her arms holding the towel, in between Mohna's legs. Scooping up the baby and supporting it as it fully came out of the womb, the nurse gently pulled the child away. The doctor then cut the navel cord and the child was taken to the other side of the room to be cleaned and weighed.

Now seeing as this was a saiyan baby, on top of the measuring and weighing, the child's power level would be read by the use of a scouter. It was saiyan tradition that a baby's power level would be read right after birth.

It's height and weight were normal for a saiyan. Finally the child was placed on a soft cushion where two people stood, a Namekian elder and a human doctor with a scouter on his face.

"Hmm…" the elder let out as he sensed for the saiyan child's power. The Human doctor activated his scouter and looked at the child. The numbers started rolling on the screen until the scouter registered the small organism in front of it and gave a display of its power level.

*scouter readout*

Power level: 3

*scouter readout*

The Namekian elder and the human doctor looked at one another and where beginning to get nervous. Strength was everything to these saiyans, a power level of 3 was immensely strong for a human baby, but for a saiyan baby it was severely lacking the average saiyan baby was born with a power level of 20. And the average Namekian hatchling had a power level of 8. Human babies didn't reach a power level of 1, not even half a power level so 3 was huge for a human. But this was a saiyan baby and a 3 was really weak.

In the end, the Namekian elder and the human doctor were afraid that the mother would go on another rampage when they would present them with the news. Or worse, what if the father started going on a rampage?! Two saiyan warriors, elite soldiers, the two strongest in the entire saiyan squadrons of the galactic alliance… it would be a disaster.

They could no longer stall and the Namekian elder picked up the child, wrapped it into a blanket and walked back over to the parents who were patiently waiting for their child. The Namekian elder placed the child into its mothers arms and bowed, saying "Congratulations on your first born son."

"My baby boy…" Mohna said as she lovingly stared at the babies face. "…my special little boy."

"A son… I have a son, Dende(God) has blessed me this day. I have a son! We have a son, Mohna!" Vaathra said as he looked at his son before her turned to his wife and kissed her.

"He may be my child but he is your son, Vaathra. You should be the one to name him!" Mohna said, knowing that Vaathra had always wanted a son.

"Are you sure? I thought that you…" Vaathra began.

"It is tradition for a father to name his son." Mohna said lovingly, before her tone turned into a threatening one which she used to say "just make sure it's a good name, or else…"

Vaathra smiled at her before taking the child from her arms and raising him higher into the air as if to present him to the heavens themselves. "I… am your father… and you… are my son. Geroar… son of Vaathra… and child of Mohna. I welcome you into this world… young saiyan warrior!"

Vaathra then lowered his son back into his arms and looked over at his wife, asking "How was that?"

"Geroar you say? Hm…" Mohna thought about it for a moment, before smiling. "I think it's a wonderful name."

"By the way… what was his power level?" Vaathra asked to the Namekian elder who now started to sweat. There was a moment of silence before the Namekian elder cleared his throat and said. "I'm afraid that while you seem to be quite satisfied with the child's gender, the power level of the boy may not be what you wish it to be. The scouter's reading and mine match perfectly as we measured your son's power level to be only… 3." The Namekian said.

*silence*

"Only three?" Mohna asked.

"I'm afraid so, miss." The Namekian replied.

"Is there something wrong with my child? Is he ill? Is he not in good health?" Mohna asked fearing there was something wrong with her child.

"No, he appears to be perfectly healthy as far as we can tell, but they'll only know for sure whether he is ill or not after the boy is properly tested for any illnesses." The human doctor said stepping forward.

"It doesn't matter! I was born with a power level of 9 that's less than half of what a normal saiyan child is born with and I've still become one of the strongest saiyans in the universe, today." Vaathra said proudly as he puffed up his chest. "you'll see. A little bit of training and he'll be the strongest in his age group before you know it!" Vaathra said confidently.

"You're right… I'm certain of it now. One day, our son will be the strongest warrior in the universe!" Mohna said, having been reassured by her husband's confidence.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your little family moment, but I'm afraid we aren't done yet!" Franken said.

"What do you mean?" Vaathra asked, while Mohna just looked confused.

"It would seem that you are giving birth to twins, so I'm afraid that I'm going to have to ask you to start pushing once more." Franken said.

Mohna just looked down at her stomach and indeed, her stomach had become smaller but only by half. Now there was another lifeform inside of her that they didn't know about. Vaathra and her had asked doctor Franken to keep the gender and any other specifics to the baby a secret, but they didn't imagine that there would be more than one child growing inside of her. Only doctor Franken had known and they had made him promise not to tell them anything about the baby, not it's gender, not whether it was healthy or not, so it would be reasonable to say that he also couldn't say whether there was more than one or not.

"Another baby… twins…" was all Mohna could say before she heard a loud thud. Looking to her right she saw the nurse standing there with baby Geroar in her arms, her husband Vaathra had just fainted and fallen to the floor.

"Mohna! Come on! I need you to focus here!" Doctor Franken said, seeing Mohna nod. "I need you to start pushing! Now… PUUUUSSSHHH!"

"GGGNNNNNN!" Mohna said as she started pushing again.

 _ **End chapter 2: Birth of a Saiyan Warrior!**_

Yep I know what happened with the second child?! well… I'm afraid that will all be revealed in the next chapter!

Things are going to pick up speed from next chapter onwards, or the one after that.

Well, please leave a review and don't forget to follow and favorite.

P.S. I'll be introducing a lot of new characters into future chapters, but I'm having trouble coming up with names for them. I'm going to need human, saiyan and Namekian names. Now some of these follow certain rules. For example Namekian names are or resemble names of musical instruments. Saiyan names resemble vegetables. And everyone knows that the humans in the briefs family their names are underwear.

Please donate a name for one of my characters with a short description and its species.


End file.
